This invention is directed toward the eradication of harmful flying insects. Flying insects are difficult to eliminate once they are airborne. Flies are particularly agile; it is almost impossible to take them down by swinging a towel. The present invention is concentrated on killing mosquitoes in large quantities since mosquitoes are more harmful to humans than other insects due to the many mosquito-transmitted diseases.
There are devices available on the market to deal with mosquitoes such as sticky glue coated tape, bed nets, traps, systems using greenhouse gas CO2 to lure mosquitoes into a death trap and also the controversial DDT chemical spray. The latest innovation still undergoing research is the use of lasers to zap mosquitoes. However, all of these tools are passive devices or systems which are not effective in controlling the mosquito population. There are reports stating that laser equipped systems may be impractical as most mosquito-infested areas are in the poorer counties that do not have electricity and they require trained personnel to operate. Spraying DTT is currently the most effective eradication method at present but comes with negative environmental impact.
According to the World Health Organization, an estimated 200 million cases of malaria caused by mosquitoes and an estimated 600,000 malaria-related deaths occurred worldwide in 2012. Governments and aid agencies have set up many programs to distribute anti-malarial drugs, insecticides, and bed nets in endemic areas and these helpful tools have curbed the spread of malaria through the rural parts of the world. However, these existing measures and technology have only held the epidemic at bay. To have a real chance of conquering this disease, a new approach is needed.